


A pratice skephalo story

by robiscoolasheck



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Skephalo, Slow Burn, WIP, idkhowtotag, idkwhatimdoing, iwrotethisatlike3am, plsforgiveme
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:15:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28696062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robiscoolasheck/pseuds/robiscoolasheck
Summary: Me practicing my writing w some wholesome lowkey angst skephalo :)
Relationships: Zak Ahmed & Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	1. A Weird Day

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not done revising yet but hope u still enjoy :] I'm hoping to get the gist of writing this fic soon, I'm not rlly experienced in writing fics,, :)  
> (Btw when dialogue is in all caps they aren't mad they're just doing their typical funny voice screams) (if that even makes sense--KXBZK)

Skeppy had been recording another trolling video with Bad, he had decided to call Bad on discord and yell at him to get onto a private minecraft server. This time Skeppy had decided to troll Bad in bedwars but every time Bad collects an item it goes straight to Skeppy's inventory. 

Bad could already tell something was up, anytime Skeppy called him randomly to play minecraft he was usually trying to troll him or film a video. 

"Skeppy...what's the troll this time, you never want to just _play minecraft with me._ "

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN! Is it bad I just want to play bedwars with you aha?"

"NOPE, you didnt tell me we were playing bedwars, I know for a FACT now you're gonna troll me you muffin."

"IM NOT GONNA TROLL YOU I JUST WANT TO PLAYYYYY"

"Ugh fine, but if you're up to some funny business I'm leaving, I'm not doing the best right now--."

"WHAT, are you saying you're gonna leave me?! Baaadddd am I not your bestfriend anymore what the heckkk"

"OF COURSE YOU ARE, I'm just saying IF you troll me I'm leaving. I really dont want to deal with that today, I already had to deal with weird stuff today.."

"Ok I won't, I PROMISE--now hurry up and log into the server."

_Skeppy knowing he was still gonna troll Bad tried to pretend everything was normal. But Bad could already feel the trouble about to ensue._

"BAADDD--ARE YOU READY?!"

" _Sure Skeppy_ "

_Skeppy and Bad started doing the usual bed wars planning until Bad started to notice that he wasn't getting any of the items he had collected._

"SKEPPY!! I think it's bugged, my items are showing up--" 

"What do you mean? My items are showing up, I have 20 iron, oh now 21! Now 22!" 

"WAIT--Are you stealing my items?!? I'm collecting my iron but it's not showing up!" 

__

"What do you mean? I'm on my island!" 

"SKEPPY, are you trolling?? I know you're up to something!!" 

__

"I HAVEN'T DONE ANYTHING, I JUST WANT TO PLAY BEDWARS!!"

__

"Sureee Skeppy, WELL THEN restart the game my items are appearing so it's not fair!"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?! HOW DO I KNOW YOU'RE NOT LYING JUST SO YOU CAN WIN?"

_Skeppy had gotten wool and started building towards Bad's island to get his bed._

"UGH, Why would I lie Skeppy?? YOU invited ME to play."

"OH BAD! What the heck, you don't even have protection over your bed WHAT AHAHA?!"

"SKEPPY NO GET AWAY AHHHH!!"

_Skeppy had destroyed Bad's bed quickly and started attacking Bad with his fist._

"AHH SKEPPY! You knew I didn't have anything!"

"AHAHAH I WON"

"UGHH SKEPPY!! I'M NOT DEALING WITH THIS, I'M LEAVING AHHH!"

**_*Badboyhalo has left the game*_**

"BAD! NO COME BACK!!"

"NO! I'M NOT DEALING WITH THIS YOU MUFFIN HEAD!"

"Baaaddd-- Come back PLEASEEE!! I need you!!"

"Oh wow, need me for what? Another trolling video, sure. I'm leaving I'm having a rough day as is."

_Skeppy heard Bad's tone of voice, he sounded like he was genuinely going through something bad._

"Hey...Bad all trolls aside, are you actually okay? You sounded a bit mad there when you said you were having a rough day."

"Ugh, no it's fine Skeppy, thanks but I don't need to talk about it, it's kinda dumb."

"Bad...You know you can talk to me, right?"

"I know Skeppy, but it's fine it's something kind of dumb."

"Bad...This isn't my fault is it...? You know I'm here for you--"

 _*sighs*_ "Thank you Skeppy but I don't want to talk about it right now."

"Okay, I'm sorry, just know I'm here for you. I love your company Bad, I hope your day gets better at least."

"Thank you muffin head, I love your company too, I'm just going through something right now, but it's not too bad. I have to go finish some stuff around the house, but...I'll talk to you later Skeppy."

"Oh, oh okay. I'll see you later then Bad."

"Bye Skeppy."

**_*user has left your channel*_**

____

____

_Skeppy exited out his TeamSpeak and checked his discord notifications._

__

__

_He saw a message from Bad,_

BadBoyHalo: Thanks Skeppy, see you later

 _*sigh*_ "Did...did I do something wrong?"

_Skeppy started typing back_

Skeppy: Bye Bad hope you feel better❤ Sorry if I hurt your feelings today :(


	2. Overthinking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically just skeppy overthinking and going about his day :). Techno cameos a bit here, he'll be in the next chapter :]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh,,, sorry if we haven't rlly gotten to the skephalo bits of this story but I just wanna show Skeppy slowly falling for Bad. 💔

Skeppy turned off his monitor and got up from his chair, he felt a bit guilty that he wasn't able to help his best friend. 

Bad always trusted him, what changed? Why wouldn't he tell him what was wrong? Was Bad genuinely having a bad day...or did-- _did he do something wrong?_

"Hmm, I think I'm just overthinking, I should probably try to actually do something to clear my head-" _sigh_

Skeppy turned his head towards the clock above his setup, it was 3:06 pm...He barley woke up around 2, and immediately just hopped onto the computer without even acknowledging anything else. He felt a little tired still from staying up last night, but there really wasn't anything he could do now... 

He got up from his chair, put on a random black hoodie that was on the floor and grabbed his phone. His hoodie was a bit dirty but he didn't plan on going anywhere so it didn't really matter. For the first time today he went out of his room and he had forgotten to turn off the hallway lights, the bright lights shot right at his eyes. 

"Ow, what the hell...I forgot to turn them off, that hurt.." Skeppy turned off the lights and headed towards his kitchen. There wasn't many groceries either, Skeppy had been cramming editing and filming videos for weeks now, and it showed. There was only a couple monsters in the fridge, some eggs, and some milk. He grabbed the milk and grabbed the only box of cereal he had left. He grabbed a bowl, a spoon, his cereal and the milk, put them on the table and finally sat down to eat his first meal of the day. 

"Huh, cool...breakfast...at 3 pm." He looked around his house, it felt empty, he always felt worse when he realized he was alone. It would remind him he hasn't been interacting with any in real life people. He had locked himself in his house for _weeks_ now, trying to keep his daily upload schedule and trying to stream more often. The only people he really ever interacted with were all mostly online. And, to be honest it still felt..lonely...The only person who never made him feel lonely... was Bad, his company meant to world to him. And seeing Bad upset made him feel as if he was guilty somehow. Bad had always helped Skeppy when he was down. Why wouldnt Bad let Skeppy help him? _Did he...did he do something wrong...?_

" _sighs_ , I need to stop overthinking, this is just getting repetitive at this point...Bad was probably JUST having an off day, Rat could've been misbehaving, his stream could've gone not as expected, or just, _SOMETHING_ that _ISN'T_ my fault." Skeppy had put his hands in his face, why did Skeppy care so much for this one weird encounter with Bad...It wasn'teven anything that extreme...

Skeppy closed his eyes and tried to calm down, taking in a few breaths and relaxing. He opened his eyes and went back to eating his cereal. He almost instantly felt bad again, and he just wanted to be happy, maybe...maybe Twitter will make him laugh or cheer up...at least a little. He went on Twitter to check his friend's updates and everything that was trending. Like usual, his timeline was just filled to the brim with Skephalo jokes. He came across Vurb's tweet. 

_The only good part about 2020 was the Skephalo content we got._

Skeppy scrolled through the replies and started writing a response to Vurb's tweet. 

_Sometimes I wonder what goes through your head when you post your tweets_

Vurb responded in only a couple seconds,

_Sometimes I wonder what goes through your head when you think of BadBoyHalo ;)_

Skeppy saw the response and scoffed, Vurb always does this type of bullshit, he had gotten used to it by now. Skeppy kept checking on Twitter for a while and eating his cereal, until he eventually had finished up. Even though he didn't plan on going anywhere, he decided to go take a shower since he was wearing fairly dirty clothes. Walking to the bathroom he decided to check discord, he saw a bunch of notifications but just felt a bit overwhelmed. He clicked on Techno's chat and asked him if he could film a video with him in an hour or so. Skeppy didnt want this day to just be a "depressing stay inside my house doing nothing day."

Waiting for a response, Skeppy left his phone on the counter to play music. He undressed and realized what he was wearing, his 1 million muffins merch hoodie that Bad had gifted to him. The next thing he needs to do is think more about Bad, he had already been worrying for him too much. He couldn't even really help Bad eitherways, Bad didn't want to share, but it was fine, he hoped everything was fine. Skeppy hopped into the shower, after washing up he got back out and changed into clean clothes. 

He checked his phone to see if Techno responded, like usual Techno had just sent a thumbs up emoji. Skeppy decided to call him on discord to see if he'd answer. 

_ring...ring....rin-_

" _Halloooo_....so uh you wanted to film a video?"

"Oh yeah, are you free? Or like, how much free time do you have?"

"Uhh...I'm supposed to go do some errands soon but to be honest I could probably hang for like an hour or two. It's nothing urgent so I'm fine."

"Ok great, I'm going to go start up minecraft and I'll send you the server link on discord. We're gonna just play a couple rounds of bedwars for a video."

"Bruhhh...You know I'm literally gonna beat you, you suck at bedwars."

"Sure, sure just call me again when you're on, I'll log on soon."

"Okay, I'll be like, 10 minutes. See ya soon."

Skeppy and Techno had gotten out of call, leaving Skeppy still in his bathroom waiting. He looked himself in the mirror and felt a bit...weird. He tried to ignore his intrusive thoughts and tried to act excited and happy. But before leaving the bathroom, he stared at himself in the mirror, still feeling, off...

Skeppy went towards his bedroom after turning off his bathroom light, he turned on his pc, loaded up the server and texted Techno. 


End file.
